


A Sprinkler of Disaster

by SnowyWolff



Series: Confident in Romance [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Marriage Proposal, spamano week 2018, the fire sprinkler system is the real cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Lovino comes home one day and the surprise that waits for him behind the door is not exactly what he had expected.





	A Sprinkler of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Laughter/Surprise

This was the most ridiculous situation Lovino could have ever found himself in. And you could believe he had been in plenty already.

There had been that time when Lovino had been barely six years old and he had been _so_ excited to see the ducks in the pond that he had waddled right in with them because his grandfather had made the mistake of letting go of his hand for _one_ whole second. Cue grandpa jumping in after him, fishing him out by the scruff of his neck and fighting off a particularly angry duck at the same time.

There had also been that time during sixth grade where he had somehow managed to destroy the library because he had tripped and tipped over one of the bookcases which had caused the most impressive domino effect of disaster Lovino had ever managed.

And let's not even begin about high school. That was just one big ridiculous mess. 

But then his relationship with Antonio had stipulated ridiculous as the norm. Lovino had almost gotten used to it. Almost.

But now he looked at the path of ruin that littered their apartment. Looked at Antonio sitting, head face down on the table. Took in the remainders of what was supposed to be a nice evening. Saw the ring box sitting on the other end of the table, just outside of Antonio’s reach. All soaked through.

Normally he'd be furious. Normally he'd complain and whine and curse because life could never _ever_ give him lemons, could it? Normally, he’d pretend he hadn't seen a thing, turn back around and give Antonio time to set up a second chance.

Yet, Lovino allowed the door to fall close heavily behind him. He watched Antonio jerk upright, wet hair plastering against his forehead, and knock down the table in his haste to hide the box from Lovino’s eyes.

Once he caught it, Antonio deflated into another puddle on the floor, head hanging low. He clutched the box to his chest. “Please, pretend you didn't see a thing.”

Lovino still hadn't moved a muscle. His mind was still trying to puzzle together what could have possibly set this course of destruction in motion without it somehow not being entirely Lovino’s fault for once.

Antonio must have been cooking and forgotten to watch the oven by the looks of the sad, burned lasagna sitting on the counter. Smoke, fire-alarm, automatic fire sprinklers system. Yeah, that seemed about it for the bad part of it all.

Now, the good part must have been Antonio’s plan for proposal, including a dinner (already a big hitter), candles and rose petals (a little cheesy, but Lovino secretly loved it), and Lovino could see the nice velvet sheets for _afterwards_ from where Antonio had left the bedroom door open (very nice).

And now his boyfriend was sitting on the floor, dejected, soaking wet and for once in his life not looking at all like the man Lovino had come to know. In fact, the stroke of bad luck was such a surprising twist of fate that Lovino started laughing.

Antonio was normally the one with abnormal luck. He was that person who got free groceries for being the umpteenth customer in line or who won the goddamn lottery on a ticket he found in the subway. So for him to fall from grace, to fall into Lovino’s hell—ah, it was soup for the soul.

So, he laughed and Antonio looked up, eyes wide, teetering on the brink of confusion and tears.

“Oh, Antonio,” Lovino sighed, walking over to him. He knelt in front of him. He had taken off his shoes and socks at the door, but the wet carpet still did not feel great against his bare feet.

Brushing Antonio’s hair back, he placed a kiss on his forehead. He wanted to take the ring box from Antonio, but it seemed wrong, so instead he pried on hand from it and squeezed it.

“It's okay,” he said because it really was. Sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by drenched furniture and ruined appliances, Lovino couldn't have felt more comfortable. He pressed a kiss to Antonio’s hand, smiling.

Antonio stared at his hand and then down at the box, breathing shakily. Softly, so unlike Antonio, he muttered, “I want it to be perfect.”

Lovino snorted, quickly doing another take of the room. When he settled back on Antonio, he saw his trepidation. “I mean, you haven't exactly done anything.”

“Done anything?” Antonio’s hand went away from Lovino’s so he could swing it in a wide arc around the room. His voice broke as he spoke again. “I think I've done plenty.”

Lovino rolled his eyes, pulling Antonio in a quick hug. When he pulled back, he flicked his forehead. “You haven't asked jack shit.”

“Why would I—”

“Antonio.” Lovino grabbed his chin, dropping his amusement in favour of seriousness. Sometimes Antonio needed a little of that. “For as far as I'm concerned, my life wouldn't be perfect if you weren't in it.”

Antonio stared at him as Lovino slowly but surely turned a deeper shade of red. After what felt like forever, Lovino dropped his hand from Antonio’s chin and covered his own face, breathing something about “talking about cheesy confessions, stupid.”

“Oh,” Antonio said, intelligently. He was running his hands along the ring box now in silent contemplation.

Honestly, Lovino didn't care one way or another where or when Antonio was going to ask him, the though alone made him happy enough. And if Antonio decided to wait, that was fine too. Lovino could be patient occasionally.

“Lovi,” Antonio said softly, “could you, maybe, wait in the hallway for a bit?”

Lovino blinked, nodded and stood slowly, wondering whether Antonio was going to have a silent breakdown while he wasn't in the room. But Antonio looked so serious now, and seemed to have a new light in his eyes, so Lovino stepped back outside into the hallway to give him so space.

The old lady from across the hall gave him a strange look as she pushed her walker toward the exit. Lovino gave her a half-hearted smile, mouthing “accident” and pointing to the fire sprinkler in the middle of the hallway. She just rolled her eyes, vanishing into the elevator.

He sighed, leaning against the door. He was soggy now, and he worried for his books and his clothes. He hoped that whatever Antonio was doing wouldn't take too long. They really had to get started on drying everything.

When the door opened again, Lovino almost fell back with it if it weren't for Antonio being used to it. He held the door while Lovino scrambled to find his balance.

“Okay, so,” Antonio said, taking Lovino’s hand and dragging him to the middle of the living room. Nothing seemed to have changed except for Antonio’s demeanour, so that had to be somewhat promising.

When Antonio turned around and took both Lovino’s hands in his, Lovino tried very hard not to smile. By the spark in Antonio’s eye, he was failing pretty badly.

“Lovino, I love you,” Antonio started, smiling. “I had a whole speech prepared, but, um, I kind of forgot.”

Lovino snorted, shaking his head. Antonio powered through though, fuelled by the wonderfully rare smile Lovino was sporting.

“Anyway, beside everything pretty much going wrong tonight—” Antonio let go of Lovino’s hands to pull the ring box from his back pocket. He brandished it with confidence and took out the simple golden ring from within. “Will you marry me?”

Lovino took the ring from Antonio’s fingers to inspect it, holding it up to the light. It was pretty, dainty, a perfect engagement ring.

He looked at Antonio, smiling, and opened his mouth to answer—

There was a worrisome click and before either could say anything, the sprinklers started again, soaking Lovino to the bone within seconds.

“What the—” Lovino brushed his hair from his eyes and promptly burst into laughter when he saw the downright pitiful look on Antonio’s face as he stared up at the closest perpetrator.

“Why?” Antonio asked, touching the cross at his neck as he gestured up to the ceiling.

Lovino was still laughing, so Antonio turned to him when there was no answer from above, giving him this look of despair.

“Lovi,” he whined. “This isn't even funny anymore.”

“Yes, it is,” Lovino breathed, clutching his stomach. If the sprinklers weren't already doing it for him, Lovino would have had to wipe tears from his eyes. “Oh my God, Antonio. This is the funniest shit that has happened in our relationship, I swear.”

Antonio pouted, but finally pulled Lovino close in an embrace. “You still haven't given an answer,” he whispered.

Lovino was still caught in laughter, shaking his head at Antonio’s impatient huff. It just made Lovino laugh louder because there was such a strange (ridiculous) role reversal going on that Lovino doubted there was any recovering at all.

Antonio eventually resorted to squishing Lovino’s cheeks which resulted in Lovino yanking his arms down before kissing Antonio. He kissed him until Antonio finally seemed to relax.

When they broke apart, Lovino pressed his forehead to Antonio’s and closed his eyes for a moment, just to gather his thoughts. When he opened them to Antonio, his green eyes glinting in the dying light of the ceiling lamp, there was only one answer available to him.

“Yes,” he said with a conviction he didn't often feel. “Of course I'll marry you, stupid.”

Antonio finally breathed out a laugh, kissing Lovino again as he lifted him off the ground for a quick twirl. When he had set him back on the floor, Antonio took the ring from Lovino and slid it around his finger with the utmost concentration. When he was certain the ring fit, he lifted Lovino’s hand to his lips and kissed the golden band.

Lovino made a show of rolling his eyes, but was quickly pulled into another bone crushing hug from Antonio. Burying his face in the crook of Antonio’s neck, he couldn't help the giddy remark that slipped past his lips.

“See, perfect all the same.”

And then the lights flickered before giving up completely. Antonio threw his hands up in the air, cursing God and all that was holy in a garbled mix of Spanish, Italian and English.

Lovino really, really couldn't love the idiot more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments appreciated :D


End file.
